Sightless
by Nikki515
Summary: I hadn't known of his condition. He just seemed like a clumsy first year. But he wouldn't get out of my head. I guess he was sightless and I was clueless... and not just because of the obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sightless: Chapter1**_

_Sasuke P.O.V_

_It wasn't supposed to end like this. I wasn't supposed to fall for this boy, this kid one year my junior. I wasn't supposed to crash into the ground because of this little blond. _

_I never wanted to have to deal with him. I never wanted to be left with him, for he was useless to me. He was a burden to everyone at school and at his home, but I never thought that he would have become a burden that I kept willingly. _

_I never thought that I would be in the hospital deeply concerned about Naruto Uzumaki. But I haven't even introduced myself yet._

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am a second year and I am in hopeless love with someone who doesn't even know what I look like._

_It all started that day. That fateful day when this little lost blond stumbled- literally- into our physics class_

* * *

"Uzumaki-kun how nice of you to join us today." The teacher spoke to the blond, who was accompanied by a brunet and redhead, as they walked into class about five minutes tardy.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I kind of got lost on my way to school." The blond sheepishly rubbed his arm with his hand. "Gaara and Kiba were kind enough to escort me here and end up missing their own classes. Do you mind writing them up passes to not get in trouble?" Iruka sighed warily but agreed nonetheless.

I had seen the freshman around the school. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was always getting lost, making jokes and smiling. He was so noisy and couldn't stop bumping into things. I thought that he was clumsy, loud and extremely obnoxious. That was before I knew that he couldn't control being that way. He was also bright. Not in the intelligence sense. No he was as dumb as a doornail. But he loved the color orange, and his eyes were the deepest blue ever, despite his condition. His hair was not any darker; it was a yellow that rivaled the sun.

His two friends were always by his side and followed him everywhere. The three were found together so often that there were even rumors of them living together. But rumors are just that, rumors.

Uzumaki took to his seat which was conveniently located three desks from mine. He sat down quickly (but not without bumping into a desk- because he insisted he walks without any assistance- and the whole class guffawing).

Iruka-sensei assigned us a project about Newton's First and Third Law of Physics. We had to do an experiment and find proofas to why it works. Ther topic was a rather narrow one and I could barely remember the laws themselves from my last year in junior high.

To top it all off our teacher apparently was too lazy to actually assign partners randomly though and just did it alphabetically instead. Which meant I was stuck with Uzumaki as a partner.

And that is where our story really begins.

* * *

"Hey Uzumaki, can you come to my house tonight to work on the project? We should get it done as fast as possible." I asked from afar after Iruka assigned us our partners.

"I'll have to ask my mom to see if she could pick me up from your house. I'll get back to you during lunch."He dismissed me quickly and I grunted in acknowledgement and turned to watch Iruka work through a difficult problem on the board.

"Meet me at the Sakura tree by the east gate for lunch. I usually eat there with Neji, his friends and Sakura and her friends; you can bring Inuzuka and Sabaku if you want. I really don't care." I didn't want to make lunch plans with this dobe, but it seemed rude not to. To get an answer for tonight and then leaving him to do whatever the hell the dobe does during lunch.

Naruto hummed his agreement and grinned cheekily before he himself turned toward the board and listened intently to the lesson.

I didn't see the blond feeling his paper as he tried to solve the problem.

* * *

"Where the hell is that dobe? I need to get an answer for that stupid project meeting." I mumbled to myself in front of the Sakura tree. I didn't have all day to spend. I chewed on my onigiri angrily while Sakura and Ino spewed nonsense from their mouths, Neji typed away on his laptop, and Tenten and Lee were occupied with a 'youthful' game of tic-tac-toe.

"Sasuke, are you even listening to us?" Sakura's shrilly voice cut through the frustrated air surrounding me.

"Hn." I couldn't care less about what she had spoken. All I wanted was for the dobe to give me an answer so we could get this fucking project over and be done with it.

I shifted over and saw exactly who I had been wasting my time over. Uzumaki was there with Sabaku by his side as always and Inuzuka lagging behind them. Sabaku had a scowl on his face, while Kiba just looked plain bored. Naruto, who was ever the optimist, had a bright smile plastered across his face.

Everyone in my group went quiet when Naruto spoke in his cheerful voice. Naruto and I are very different, as far as social statuses and personalities go. I am a dark soul; while he radiates everywhere he goes. He is in the middle of the popularity ladder, while my friends and I range from most popular to just simply popular. No one is ever supposed to venture outside of their social circle… too bad for me.

"Hey Sasuke! My mom said I could come tonight but only if Gaara comes with me. She doesn't wish for me to be a burden to you and your family." I didn't understand the 'burden' bit, I mean the dobe only stumbles and breaks things. How much damage could he actually do?

I gave him a grunt in acknowledgement and approval before I returned to my meal, mulling over his words.

"Naruto-san! What are you doing here at our lunch spot on this youthful day!? Do you wish to join us for the consumption of our scrumptious meals?" The addressed boy shook his head quickly.

"I'm sorry Lee. I would love to have lunch with you and join in with but I have to go to the teachers' lounge for lunch every day. My mother's orders." With those last words the blue eyed boy waved his goodbyes to my friends and me. He walked away but not before stumbling as he turned and proceeding to crash into Kiba. He looked at the brunet for a second before grinning sheepishly; Kiba just patted his head in response."Sasuke!" I heard my name being screamed as soon as I got out of school. I about faced and saw Naruto standing at the bottom of the stairwell facing my direction but clearly looking through me and not at me.

"Dobe, I'm over here. I'm standing right in front of you. Why are you looking that way?"

"Hey Sasuke! Do you see Gaara? He was supposed to be here after school but I don't know where he is. Usually he would just show up and surprise me by yelling, "Boo!" in my ear…" I tuned the rest of his rant out and focused on scanning the crowd for the freshman's best friend.

"Yo." Naruto jumped about two feet in the air when he heard the word spoken then clutched his heart as if he had a heart attack. I inwardly chuckled but didn't allow the emotion to show on my face. The blond was nothing but a loud, scaredy cat.

"Gaara is picking on me! He knew I couldn't see him!" Naruto exclaimed to no one in particular. I rolled my eyes and started exiting the school's gates and didn't bothering waiting for the other two lagging behind.

I walked in silence for a couple of minutes before I reached the bus stop that would take me to our destination. The turquoise and azure eyed freshman both loudly chatted without a care in the world. Well, technically Naruto did most of the talking while Gaara just said the basic necessities while sometimes asking questions about the louder boy's stories.

I had never felt so relieved to enter my house and feel at home once again.

I directed my guests to take off their shoes and to meet me in the kitchen so I could get what I needed like textbooks and such. I instructed the duo to go down the hall and then go to the right. Immediately I saw Naruto head the wrong way and Gaara grab his arm and lead him to the kitchen.

I shook my head and gathered my laptop and some loose leaf paper from a shelf in my room. I went downstairs and heard my two guests speaking in hushed voices.

"Naruto, you can't stay here all by yourself. Your parents would kill me, and how do you think you are going to-"I walked into the room with my supplies and he instantly went silent, and then said with finality, "We are not talking about this anymore."

Naruto glared at the redhead then hung his head. I ignored it all in favor of getting this project started. "So do you want to start by figuring out what the exact laws mean while I work for the proof?" Naruto nodded while smiling in a less vibrant way than usual.

So for the next hour we had found our proof and all we had left to do was the essay. We would have done it faster had Naruto not gotten hurt on his way to the bathroom, once again because he insisted he walk by himself. Also maybe if Gaara had actually made an attempt to help instead of just watching Naruto and playing Tetris on his phone we would have probably been done earlier but who cares? Certainly not me, it's not like my family could walk through the door and embarrass me.

So we started on our essays and split it up to two parts. The dobe was doing the essay on the explanantions of Newton's laws while I was doing the other on the proof of the laws. The blue eyed boy had finished before me and it wasn't until then that I noticed something different about our laptops. They were made from the same company but Naruto's seemed so much more complex than mine, which is saying something. My laptop is the best portable computer money can buy.

And was that brail on the keys?

"Hey dobe. What's up with the brail on your keyboard? Are you trying to learn the language for blind people?" It was meant as a joke. I didn't mean any harm.

Naruto glared at me and Gaara was more silent than usual. "Are you making fun of me, teme?" I didn't understand what he meant. I just continued to crack jokes and caused more harm.

"You call me the dobe, but you're the stupid one here. The answer to your question is pretty simple, teme. I'm blind. I need brail to help me type."

If Naruto hadn't been born blind I bet he would have made a dramatic exit. But being that he is blind he would have only run either into a different room of the house or he would have made contact with a wall.

Why hadn't I seen the signs? The bumping into things? The bodyguards watching his every move? Having to have a chaperone to another's house. Being labeled as a 'burden'?

I had always thought of Naruto as clueless. But really he is just _sightless_ and I am _clueless_.

**Nikki: Here is the full chapter of **_**Sightless**_**. I have been dropping hints about it in my other stories if anyone actually read those. I love this story and it makes me want to cry sometimes that I actually **_**wrote **_**this without getting the idea from another story like this. That does NOT mean that there are not stories like that but I just haven't seen (or read) any like that. So, yeah, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sightless chap

**Nikki: First of all I really love that all of those who read this actually read this. And I'd also like to announce that I really don't have the time for this story. So don't really expect quick updates. I had always known that this would just be a side project that I did for fun, but I really want you to know this too. And if you do get an update they will be in the 1000 to 2000 word range. Sorry if that wasn't exactly what you wanted.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto won't give me Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara or Neji. But there is no need to worry. Naruto and Gaara are currently digging a tunnel from Japan to my house, so all is good.**

* * *

I stared at the blond and redhead that sat across from me. I hadn't known whether to apologize or get down on my knees and just beg him for his forgiveness. My heart clenched painfully with pity for this blind blond. My brain though scoffed at him and refused to sympathize with the handicapped freshman in front of me. Every part of me wanted to apologize. To bow to him and just say the words my mother raised me to say, but at the same time my father had banned from my vocabulary.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.' If I was anyone else I would have screamed those words. But I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha. I'm one of the legitimate sons and heir to the Uchiha legacy. I'm one of the heirs to Konoha's Police Force, even now years later. It's a gift and a curse to be a part of my family.

We are pretty well endowed; we are beautiful people with lots of money and lots of influence, yes. But we are also people with our own flaws; we are horribly asocial and can't help but be intimidating and judgmental too. And our money and looks attract some rather… unpleasant people.

"Well to avoid any further awkwardness-" I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts back to reality when Gaara spoke after loudly clearing his throat. "-I'm going to take a leak. And I expect you two to settle this issue before I get back. I don't care but if I come back and I have to cut through the tension with a machete I'm smashing both of your heads in." I scoffed at the threat from the freshman's mouth, but after locking eyes with him I realized he was dead serious.

Sabaku exited the room seconds later and I looked at Naruto. He didn't seem necessarily pitiful or helpless, but more like vulnerable. He was like a little squirrel or fox. He ran into certain situations blindly and ended up in predicaments where he had to fight. It wasn't like he couldn't fight back though; it was just that other animals could easily overpower him and hurt him severely.

I stared at him for a few moments longer with my mouth open to say something and then shut I it when I realized that I had no idea as to what to say. I had obviously been the first one to insult him, unintentionally by all means. But I guess I was also the first one to look past the dobe's lack of sight.

Then the dobe fucking smiled.

Like nothing had happened. I almost lost my lunch when he sent me the biggest most sincere smile in the history of smiles. I could've sworn he had almost ripped the corner of his lips off. The smile was sickeningly bright, and the blonde's teeth were impeccably white.

I kept my expressions blank and returned to my work while Naruto just kicked his legs back and forth repeatedly. For a while I typed diligently and the only sounds that filled my kitchen were the click of the keys being pressed and Naruto's sock-clad feet scraping against the tiles.

"Hey Gaara! Did you drown in there?" I glanced at my junior and sighed. First of all he was screaming in the wrong direction (my bathroom is the second door on the left, not the right- dobe.) and he was being extremely loud.

"Scream a little bit louder dobe. I don't think the people in America can hear you." * I realized too late that was the wrong thing to say. I was already on the blonde's bad side, and I think I just made myself one step higher on that list.

"What did you just say teme?" He didn't wait for me to reply. "I have half a brain to knock you on your ass!" His threat would have been more intimidating had he been facing my direction instead of the stoves. So I told him exactly that and it got the blond standing on his own two feet once again.

"You're such a bastard! You don't know what it's like to be blind!" Where did this development come from? "I can't see which direction you're in! I have to guess by where you sound like you're talking from! Have some consideration!"

My mouth moved without my consent.

"What you want is sympathy! Not empathy! You want people to feel bad for you! You don't want them to understand you! You want PITY!" My shout echoed through the walls and my house.

Naruto instantly looked offended by my remark and I think,_ Gaara is going to have my ass on his freaking mantle. _I regret what I've said but at the same time I can't help but feel as though it's true. But just because it's true doesn't mean its okay to say aloud.

"I want to go home. I'm going to get Gaara. Bathroom's on the right?" He may be trying to be stay strong but his dull eyes say everything.

He knows he is a burden but I never make anything easier for him. I mean, I don't know how he lives but at the same time he lets out a bit of vulnerability that draws me in. But he's blind and I'm the epitome of an asshole because my brain doesn't know the definition of sympathy.

"The fuck did you say to Naruto?" The growl came out of nowhere. It sickens me that I had done something to really upset him.

"I said he's just looking for pity because he kept complaining about being blind." I lock eyes with the turquoise orbs across the room. He doesn't have any sort of malice in them; it's more irritation than anything.

"Well he's not looking for pity; he just doesn't want to think he's weak because he's blind. He wants you to get into his mind and how he sees- or doesn't see- things." It made sense but I was not about to comment about that. I'd rather just have the dobe out of my life.

"Where's the dobe? I'll talk to him." I don't really **care** about Naruto per se, it's just that I don't want my conscious (something that, despite being who we are, all Uchihas have) to disturb me.

"He's feeling the painting in the hall. He likes the layers of colors. I told him what the artist drew and he was captivated. It's the one with the initials 'I.U.' He may not be able to see but he can still partake in visuals." Sabaku calmly said his chilling turquoise eyes staring me down. I may have feared him before but right now I couldn't care less if he wanted to stab me (Like in the book- The Juliet Club- I was forced to read once, '_stab, stab, stab, die, die, die')._

The dobe was touching **my brother's** abstract painting in the hall. And Gaara hadn't even guided him to my own piece that was much better. The nerve of some mother fucking people to do stuff like that. I'd have to fix this problem. If the dobe wanted to appreciate art it would not be my brother's; no one was allowed to bypass me.

Not even the blind.

* * *

**Nikki: I didn't really adore this chapter. I felt like it was needed for some development in both Naruto and Sasuke's characters but it sort of rambled on. Well would you like to tell me how well it went for you? **


End file.
